1. Field of Invention
This invention is a web glove which increases the effective area of the paddling hands of swimmers, surfers and divers, thus enabling a more effective propelling motion in water.
2. Description of Prior Art
Presently swimmers use wooden or plastic paddles attached to their hands in order to increase the resistance of the moving arm in water resulting in greater speed and increased exercise of the arm, shoulder and torso muscles. These paddles interfere with the smooth insertion of the hand into water and they cannot be used by surfers and divers who need to grasp their surfboards and tools during their other activities.